Fire ants are an ecological and financial disaster in Texas as well as other states in the Southern United States. These pests upset and destroy natural ecosystems, are considered a threat to public health, and have detrimental economic effects in agriculture (large mounds damage machinery), ranching (loss of newborn livestock), and recreation and tourism (loss of game birds and rendering park and resort areas uncomfortable at best).
A specific problem of fire ant control is how one should control or eliminate fire ants and other insect species without damaging the environment. Presently, the art includes the various methods of fire ant control. Chemical poisons, such as AMDRO are well known in the art and are used frequently. Such poisons, however, may pollute the environment, and indiscriminately eliminate native species as well as foreign species.
Thus, it has been discovered that the prior art is deficient in a pest eradication product which is environmentally sound and specifically targets and eliminates only target insect species, such as imported fire ants.